Chapter 13
'''Part-time Job '''is the 13th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary Daiki has came back to the house for the holidays. He had just asked Mao if she likes Hiro, and Mao replies that she does. He tells Mao that he doesn't like how Mao likes Hiro. When Hiro comes back home, he tells Daiki and Mao that he went out to eat with co-workers, which Daiki says is probably a woman. Daiki also tells Hiro that he will be staying at Hiro's house for the summer. Daiki takes a bite of Mao's cream puffs, which he spits out to his disgust and complains about. After that, the next scene is where Mao is sleeping on Hiro's lap. Hiro tries to persuade Daiki to let Mao to stay at the house, which he says "Suit Yourself". The next morning, the house is "sparkling" and perfectly clean. Daiki shows off the chores he did, and the breakfast he did, then he tries to demand to be able to do Tuesday's and Wednesday's cooking. Mao irritably ignores Daiki. Daiki tells Hiro that he will be tutoring an elementary student as a part time job, which urges Mao to find a part time job also. At school she is able to find a fun part job (Hall Kitchen Staff at Warring States Themed Bar) on her cellphone. Chi asks Mao about her summer vacation, and Mao says that she'd save some money by working. Oda comes over, which makes Chi irritably tell him to go away. Chi comments about Oda's feelings for Mao, which makes Oda blush and argue that Chi doesn't understand. Mao runs away and tells them to get along. Later at home, Mao tells Hiro about a part time job she will work and lies that it is at a convenience store. Hiro doesn't seem happy Mao and Daiki will work part time jobs. Mao is now at her new work place, Warring States Themed Bar and she practices to talk like a warrior with another worker. Mao also sees another worker, Daiki, who isn't wearing his glasses. Mao questions Daiki about his "tutoring" he was supposed to do, and Daiki asks her about her supposed "convenience store" job. After the job, and they walk back home together, and Daiki tells her why Hiro disprove of part time jobs. Daiki also tells her "as long as you live in that house, you're considered family". This makes Mao glad and she thanks Daiki for saying that. The next day at Warring States Themed Bar, Daiki tells Mao to hide because Hiro, Sugimoto and Fujita are having dinner. Fujita discovers Mao and calls her a "ninja-chan" and makes a loud commotion. Daiki gets Fujita to go away. Mao gets jealous when he finds Hiro buying something for Sugimoto. Later, Mao is walking down a bunch of shopping stands outside, and she realizes that she is actually enjoying herself. Hiro finds Mao shopping outside. Croquette also has a new leash, and Hiro has a lot of food which makes Mao cry. Mao and Hiro hold hands when they walk back. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters